Farmer
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Height = |Weight = |Occupation =Ostrich farmer |Address = Somewhere on the Spinach Wastes |FamConnect = }} The Farmer (an ostrich farmer) was the first human to encounter the Saiyan warrior Raditz upon his arrival on Earth and the first person to have a certified power level in Dragon Ball Z. Biography The ostrich farmer noticed something falling from the sky to his field, so he drove there in his truck and was incapacitated very quickly. He had a gun that he tried to use to kill Raditz, but the Saiyan catches the bullet and fires it back with a flick of his thumb, which hits the farmer and sends him flying into his truck. The farmer had Power Level of 5 (more than a calm Gohan, but much less than even the weakest Z Warriors). Later on in the anime, the farmer (or a random hunter who looks exactly like the farmer) can be seen in the forested mountains South of North City. Mistaking Android 20 for "a deer", he fires off a slug from his gun. After asking 20 if he was alright, 20 blasts him straight into a nearby tree. This action didn't seem to phase the farmer too much, other than confusing him for a moment. Later still (in the anime) during the Great Saiyaman Saga, a farmer can once again be seen on his farm moving hay from a pile to his Chevrolet. While this farmer looks like the original farmer (and later "hunter"), it is unknown if they are the same person as this farmer's eyes and hair style are much different than the last two appearances. When Gohan (disguised as the Great Saiyaman) zooms by in glee due to the news of his father returning to Earth for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, the farmer is startled and simply falls over. This is the last we see of him in the series. Death? The fate of the farmer somewhat varies. In both the manga and the anime, he doesn't get back up, implying that he has died. However, when Raditz returns to the crash site later, the farmer's body is missing from where it fell in front of his truck. This is especially obvious in the anime, because Gohan hides under the truck and Raditz lifts it up and disintegrates it, allowing multiple shots where the farmer's corpse is clearly nowhere to be seen. (In addition, the censored English dub of the anime has him say, "That smarts." after falling down, implying his survival.) In the manga, Raditz does not destroy the truck, but the farmer's body is still absent from all shots featuring it (mostly in the background). Since we never see the farmer again in the manga, there's a good chance he simply died and was never revived since any wishes that would revive a majority of any part of the Earth's population were reserved for specific victims ("Cell's victims" for example). However, it seems he survived just fine in the anime as he reappears at least two more times; once during each of the last two major arcs (the Cell Saga and the Majin Buu Saga). Weapon This character is commonly referred to by fans as "Farmer with Shotgun". However, his weapon is not a shotgun. It is in fact a lever-action rifle. This is demonstrated by the manner in which the farmer cocks the gun, and also because it fires a bullet instead of birdshot or buckshot. In the actual anime, he refers to it as "my pea shooter". The gun he shot Gero with, while of the same model, is likely a different one, as in both the manga and anime, his firearm is destroyed when it is hit by the bullet as it passes first through the rifle (snapping it in two) then the farmer (coming out his back) and finally his truck (popping open the roof and damaging the engine). Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Ginzo Matsuo, Keiichi Sonobe (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Scott McNeil *FUNimation Dub: Chris Forbis, John Swasey (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Trivia *Due to the Farmer having a power level of 5, many fans believe this to be an average power level for a human. This could be true as Future Trunks' relaxed/supressed state was stated to be 5. Gallery Farmer.JPG Farmer tries to shoot Raditz.JPG|Farmer tries to shoot Raditz with his shotgun Farmer dies.JPG|Farmer's death Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Characters who can't fly